i hope you dance
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: it was along time ago when leia fell in love with han and she wanted help so her mother sang her the song "i hope you dance" which later leia sings to her daughter jaina Pamde/Leia/jaina songfic


I hope you dance

this story is dedicated to pamde, leia, and jaina as they are grandmother,mother,and daughter of the star wars universe

pamde amadala sat with her young 13yr. old daughter leia who stared at han solo a young prince of corellian and friends with the skywalker family as they were throwing a ball for the alliance of alderaan and corellia two very peaceful planets her father was getting ready for the party as he greeted solo at the door "oh mom prince solo is so cute do you think that i could dance with him at the ball?" "it's possible sweetheart" she said sitting next to her young nieve daughter that she did trust completely as she remembered her first dance with annie back at the jedi grand ball "let me sing you a song dear while brush your hair" she said grabbing a brush from the table

**i hope you never loose your sense of wonder  
you'll fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
may you never take on single breath for granted  
god forbid love leave you empty handed  
i hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
whenever one door closes i hope one more will open  
promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance...**

later that night leia sat alone on the fluffy bench watching her father and mother dance along with her brother luke who was dancing with mara jade when suddenly he walked in han solo prince of corellia more handsome than leia could describe him dressed in a tuxedo and black bow tie with his brown unruly but very cute 13yr. old hair fluffed and his deep hazel eyes that glittered with a hint of gold leia wanted to lay down and die as she saw the prince the same age as she sit down next to her "evening your highness" he said with all due respect to her own title "would you care to dance?"

**... and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
i hope you dance  
i hope you dance  
i hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
never settle of the path of least resistance  
living might mean taking chances but there worth taking  
loving might be a mistake that's worth making  
don't let hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance...**

years later...

han solo and leia's daughter was now getting ready for her prom of which she would go stag because she could never find a date leia was helping her daughter get ready she was proud to have a daugther to talk to when times were hard but even now her dad was overly protective but had a good reason to be for han loved jaina a lot and he'd almost lost her during the battle of corellia when she got a strong concussion han was torn to bits and hoped his little girl wouldn't get hurt be there were so many things han had not understood that only her mother leia could when she arrived at the prom her friend all had dates and were dancing includeing her brothe jacen who was with a girl she'd seen many times at the acdemy she plopped down on the fluffy bench and moped but then she saw her crush jag fel he looked so cute with his white tuxedo and red carnation and his hair fluffed up "hello jaina" he said as of showing acknowledgement to her and she blushed "care to have a dance with me?"

**...And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

the end

i hope you enjoyed my story i thought it was kinda touching there and you could probly see the resembelence thanks for reading :D


End file.
